


В конце

by WTF_ReyHux_2020



Category: Dark Messiah of Might and Magic (Video Game), Dark Souls (Video Games), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, End of the World, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_ReyHux_2020/pseuds/WTF_ReyHux_2020
Summary: Мир страдал. Мир невообразимо долго страдал. Бесконечные циклы, которые его несчастные жители называли поворотами колеса, разрушали самые его основы, пока наконец не случилась точка перелома. Мир исказился настолько, что его колесо зависло над бесконечной пропастью, и последнему Избранному осталось лишь толкнуть его, пройти последний шаг своего пути. Однако этот последний шаг окажется далеко не таким, какого ожидали он и его спутницы. У присносущего Императора есть ещё один план. Две вечные силы, порядок и хаос, ещё не сказали своего последнего слова.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Asajj Ventress, Armitage Hux/Rey, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker





	В конце

Первородный алтарь полыхал ярким жёлтым пламенем, привлекая всех, кто только умел пройти к нему по городу мёртвых. Перед этим огнём меркло даже светило, чьи лучи пробивались сквозь крышу где-то наверху. Покрытые копотью стены мерцали красными отблесками. Тени прыгали по ним беспорядочным хаосом тьмы, и никто бы не был в силах отыскать среди них свою. Внизу переливалась оранжевым и красным лава, не застывавшая с начала времён и шипевшая всё так же, как и много веков тому назад. К первородному алтарю вела узкая дорожка, возвышавшаяся над ней на каких-то несколько сантиметров, но никогда не погружавшаяся в неё. Обжигавшие куски породы, иногда падавшие на дорожку, только укрепляли её, но ни разу за всю историю она не поднялась выше.

Здесь всё постоянно изменялось и вместе с тем оставалось прежним веки вечные. Равновесие между хаосом и порядком, между постоянной жаждой идти дальше и сохранявшимся стремлением остаться на одном месте, таком дорогом и таком привычном, установилось здесь в начале времён, чтобы никогда не быть нарушенным. Пока мир сохранялся, сохранялось и оно.

Однако ничто не было вечным. Мир начинал колебаться, пространство расшатывалось, изменяясь до неузнаваемости, не выпуская на свободу будущее, поглощая прошлое и выплёвывая их в настоящее, создавая новую реальность из тех, кто уже давно умер, и тех, кто ещё не родился. Равновесие порядка и хаоса долго оставалось цитаделью, но сейчас даже оно приходило к своему концу. Стены дрожали, лава начинала заливаться на дорожку, кое-где полностью закрывая её, оставляя после себя, стоило только застыть, обсидиановые горки. Алтарь колебался. Сошедшее с ума время приговаривало его, а вместе с ним — весь мир. Порядок и хаос, что жили в долгом, пусть и худом мире с начала времён, вновь собирались вступить в схватку.

Как и всегда, должен был прийти Избранный, которому судьба поручила стать их судьёй, и сделать выбор, кто будет править на остатках этого мира, пока великая пустота не возьмёт своё. За ним по пятам всегда следовал спутник, просивший сделать правильный выбор, к чьему совету Избранному следовало прислушаться; да только спутник говорил не ради блага мира, но ради процветания той стороны, которую сам любил больше. Избранный приходил всегда, потому что всегда порядок и хаос решали начать это сражение. Каждый поворот останавливавшегося мирового колеса он оказывался здесь, и каждый поворот подталкивал его вперёд, давая порядку и хаосу возможность снова построить этот мир, и с каждым поворотом колесо продолжало изнашиваться, неся на себе всё больше ран, что остались от миров давно погибших, существовавших в предыдущие эпохи. Пространство и время искажались всё сильнее и сильнее, но Избранный неизменно пробивался сквозь их преграды, оказываясь перед алтарём, к которому его вела судьба.

Никто не знал ни имени Избранного, ни его лица, ни того, кто с ним будет. Каждый поворот приносил его с собой в новом обличье, но всякий означал, что он придёт и положит конец страданиям, каждый раз — на всё меньший срок. Всё чаще нарушалось равновесие, скелет мироздания уже не выдерживал, и несколько раз подряд уже случалось так, что Избранные сталкивались на своём пути, уничтожая мир в последней схватке задолго до того, как порядок и хаос, обрушившись друг на друга, сделают это, как было предначертано.

Однако силы существовавшего подходили к концу. Пустота постепенно забирала своё, соединяя времена, но не умея ничего среди них создать. Колесо завертелось на месте, и в этот раз Избранный прошёл по своему пути в одиночестве, преследуя ту цель, которую преследовал всегда, и в этот раз собираясь исполнить её: мир нёсся в пропасть с горы, и его нужно было постоянно подталкивать.

Энакин распахнул ворота в пустынный зал, начинавший искажаться, заполняясь остатками предыдущих эпох. Первородный алтарь не оставался на одном месте, и когда-то на его месте возвышались гигантские леса, среди которых жили разумные существа, покрытые с ног до головы густой шерстью, охотившиеся на свою добычу при помощи арбалетов. Как появились столь колоссальные деревья, не знала ни одна живая душа, и лишь древнейшие из легенд доносили упоминания о чудовищах, чью шкуру не был в силах пробить даже меч с лезвием из чистого света, один из которых Энакин нёс с собой. Обвивались эти чудовища вокруг деревьев, где и нашли своё последнее пристанище бессчётное число поворотов назад. Рядом с ними светились призрачным сиянием, не в силах ещё пробиться сквозь ткань реальности, небоскрёбы мира-города, где обычные люди жили в покое, пока не пришло время для равновесия начать колебаться и в их эпоху.

Легенды гласили, что до того, как колесо начало вращаться, время и пространство были связаны друг с другом не так, как сейчас. Все эпохи были мирами в бескрайнем океане пустоты, и каждая находилась рядом с огоньком ночного неба. Мириады планет, в согласии существовавшие друг с другом: это было до того, как равновесие в первый раз нарушилось, и первый Избранный отправил колесо вперёд. С тех пор время и пространство смешались, будто поменявшись местами в новом искажённом мире, и вся жизнь сосредоточилась здесь. Вся жизнь теплилась сейчас.

— Где он? — прошептал Энакин.

На пути его уже было пройдено множество препятствий, казавшихся непреодолимыми для кого угодно, но не для Избранного. Он неутомимо шёл к своей цели, не останавливаясь даже перед лицом смерти. Он умирал, и всё равно продолжал двигаться вперёд.

Один раз ему не дали принять решение в пользу хаоса, пронзив световым мечом сзади, исподтишка. Это сделал тот, кто проповедовал смерть, тот, кто вечно вставал на пути у Избранного последним. На этом повороте колеса его звали Мейсом. До самого конца он стоял на защите своей части этого мира, порядка, ради этого даже иногда прибегая к помощи хаоса. Рыцарь, ходивший по грани, каждый поворот колеса не мог на ней удержаться, начиная сеять разрушение и боль. В конце концов, желая сохранить этот мир, он только приводил к его очередной гибели.

Город вокруг первородного алтаря стоял в руинах, уничтоженный армией мёртвых. Энакину пришлось пробираться сквозь них, спасая совсем немногочисленных оставшихся в живых последних людей, что ещё не канули в забвение, удерживавших мир от погружения в небытие. Энакин знал, что мёртвых призвал Мейс в тщетной попытке дать бой хаосу и самой судьбе в одиночку, без Избранного на своей стороне; всю дорогу по городу, на этом повороте называвшемуся Стоунхельм, знал и то, что Мейс будет пытаться провести ритуал у первородного алтаря, иначе ничего из того, что он делал, не имело бы никакого смысла с самого начала. Однако Мейса тут не оказалось, и это Энакина насторожило. Даже отсюда он видел, что Череп, вместилище разрушительной силы, способной спасти этот мир, не дать ему пожрать самоё себя, стоял на алтаре; и не просто стоял, а звал к себе, и этот зов нельзя было подделать никакой иллюзией. Того же, кто мог эту иллюзию создать, Энакин пытался заметить где-то вдалеке, в засаде, однако не мог: Мейс исчез.

«Я не чувствую его. Его тут нет», — Асажж только подтвердила его подозрения.

Избранный никогда не преодолел бы своего пути в одиночку, ни на одном из поворотов, которые колесо проделывало до этого. С ним всегда заканчивала свой путь бестелесная служительница хаоса, возвращавшая его к жизни всякий раз, когда проповедующий смерть оступался и убивал Избранного в своём безнадёжном стремлении обмануть судьбу. Иногда она даже жертвовала собой, помогая ему добыть особенное оружие.

Когда Энакин узнал, что ценой за возможную победу над Мейсом будет смерть Асажж, он вышел из храма и в гневе обрушил несколько статуй. Предложение поторговать жизнью дорогого ему создания ради какого-то особенного меча делали далеко не только ему, и Энакин был не первым Избранным, который пришёл в ярость от этого. Как и многие до него, он оставил служительницу хаоса в живых. Она же в благодарность не покинула его головы, продолжая предупреждать об опасностях.

— Что она говорит? — второй голос раздался уже в реальности. Если это искажённое, доживающее свои последние дни месиво из времён и пространств ещё можно было называть реальностью. Холодный металл гнева зазвенел, отражаясь то ли от стен, окружавших алтарь, то ли от древних деревьев, то ли от небоскрёбов.

Как хаос, так и порядок не любили оставаться в одиночестве. Избранного на его пути сопровождали служительницы обеих могучих стихий. Ту, что соблюдала обеты порядка, он всегда встречал в стенах Стоунхельма, и всякий раз она при этом оказывалась связана с правлением этого города, так дорожившего своей свободой. В легендах говорили, что в первый поворот она сама была правительницей, справедливейшей из всех. Но мир искажался, и лучшие всё реже добивались своего. Так и служительница порядка оставалась всё дальше и дальше от того места, которое заслуживала. Даже на этом повороте ей посчастливилось быть лишь законной дочерью правителя, отдавшего свою жизнь, когда началась осада.

— Она его не чувствует, — Энакину не слишком нравилась их манера говорить друг с другом через него. Однако он сам выбрал эту ношу, и ни один из героев древности не мог стать для него примером в этом.

То ли время и пространство рушились, и где раньше все дороги для Избранного сходились в одну, теперь возникали развилки, то ли сами Избранные стали столь могучи, а мир столь слаб, что одной силой воли они изменяли предначертанное. Лишь первородный алтарь оставался вечно на своём постоянно менявшемся месте, ожидая, пока случится то, что неизбежно: ещё один поворот колеса. Быть может, хотя бы на этот раз последний.

Ни разу ещё не случалось такого, что Избранный приходил к алтарю со служительницами и хаоса, и порядка. Обычно одна из них отдавала свою жизнь. Служительница хаоса погибала ради оружия. Однако если выживала она, то служительница порядка пыталась остановить Избранного, думая, что он несёт преждевременную погибель миру. Никогда ей не удавалось остановить его: она была слишком слаба, и на каждом следующем повороте становилась только слабее. Избранные не сражались с ней, зная, что она не причинит им вреда своей магией: те из них, разумеется, что оставляли в живых служительницу хаоса. Однако чем сильнее они становились, тем меньше нуждались в оружии, тем больше чувствовали ответственность за ту, что воскресила их. Она сопровождала их от поворота к повороту, и та, что вечно ей противостояла, в конце концов оставалась запертой снаружи алтаря. Так Избранные начинали побеждать судьбу, но пока она сохраняла остатки могущества, больше ничего не могли придумать. До того момента, как колесо наконец зависло над бездной: до последнего поворота.

— Она может тебя обманывать.

Даже сейчас, в месте и времени, где всё завершалось, вражда между порядком и хаосом в душах смертных не останавливалась ни на секунду. Избранный смог очистить от подозрений одного лишь себя, но не служительницу хаоса, и его путь вниз оказался постоянной перепалкой между двумя его спутницами.

«Зачем мне это?».

— Тебя что-то беспокоит?

— Ничего. Кроме того, что ничего не беспокоит.

— Не бойся, Падме, я защищу тебя. Давай руку.

Он протянул ладонь, но это предложение осталось без ответа. Кожа Падме до сих пор сохраняла бледность. Когда она бросилась на Энакина с кинжалом, не в силах причинить ему вред магией, он в гневе начал её душить. Как и многие Избранные до него, он хотел оставить её лежащей без чувств у двери. Однако в последний момент, увидев в её глазах любовь, не исчезнувшую, несмотря на его жестокость. Он мгновенно раскаялся в своём поступке и отдал часть своей жизненной силы, чтобы привести Падме в порядок. Он знал, что это, возможно, помешает ему отправить колесо на следующий поворот. Однако он слишком сильно любил её, чтобы не поступить именно так. Когда она пришла в себя, он рассказал ей, сколь много Асажж для него сделала, и почему он решил не жертвовать ей. Падме приняла их такими, но больше любить свою противницу не стала. Энакин же, почти потеряв её, понял, сколь сильно они отличались друг от друга, но вместе с тем, как он её на самом деле любил.

Втроём они перешли по мостику к алтарю. Даже тогда не показался Мейс. Здесь не было ни следа его, будто в очередном искажении он просто затерялся, потеряв в последний раз возможность повлиять на судьбу мира, получить шанс, которого у него на самом деле никогда не было.

Череп стоял на алтаре, нетронутый и неповреждённый. Энакин провёл по нему ладонью, пристально изучая, пытаясь понять, что за существо бесчисленные повороты колеса назад первым попыталось ценой своей жизни остановить мир от гибели, слишком любя жизнь, будучи не в силах принять саму возможность смерти. Он пытался воспользоваться помощью Силы. И всё, что он видел, повергало его в один лишь ужас. Перед ним из пепла возникало его собственное лицо. Будто это он тогда начал всё. Хотелось верить, что его просто испытывали. Энакин поднял руку, намереваясь повернуть колесо в последний раз.

— Мой мальчик, подожди, — голос раздался будто из лавы. — Разве ты хотел этого?

У каждого из Избранных с самого начала была своя цель. Спастись от проклятья, преследовавшего весь его род. Защитить город. Одолеть все испытания, которые отправит на его долю этот мир. Однако все они приходили к алтарю и только тогда понимали, что на самом деле двигались, ведомые судьбой, к единственной цели: исполнению Пророчества, великой жертве, которая отсрочит конец мира ещё на один поворот колеса.

Была своя цель когда-то и у Энакина. Он хотел разорвать цикл жизни и смерти не просто для целого мира, но и для девушки, которую обожал всем сердцем: Падме. В первый раз они виделись ещё в детстве, и она сразу понравилась ему. Десятью годами позже он встретил её снова, и они влюбились друг в друга такой любовью, которой мир на этом повороте, быть может, даже и не видел. Быть может, не видел и с тех самых пор, как колесо совершило свой первый оборот, начав катиться под гору. Если Энакин жил тогда, значит, жила Падме, и значит, они любили друг друга. По-другому просто и быть не могло.

Учителя обещали, что в этот раз Энакин и Падме останутся вместе до самого конца времён. А когда Асажж привела его к Черепу в первый раз, то ему и вовсе говорили, что стоит только протянуть руку, передать Череп кому-то другому, кто звал его из хаоса, то он и вовсе обретёт могущество, способное даровать жизнь. Тогда помешал Мейс, убив его и отразив молнию, направленную в себя. Уже очнувшись, Энакин понял, что охота велась за господством над миром, и ему никто ничем помочь не то, что не мог, а даже и не хотел. Хуже того: средства для бессмертия, которое спасло бы Падме, просто не существовало. Его водили за нос.

— Неужели ты остановишься в шаге от могущества и позволишь им тебя обмануть? Они даже не понимают, что ты можешь спасти их.

Очень немногим было даровано пережить один поворот колеса, ещё меньшим — несколько подряд, особенно в прежние дни, бесчисленное число эпох назад, когда мир не так сильно исказился. Сейчас это уже не было новостью: когда пространство и время из стрелы превращались в спираль, многие начинали проходить сквозь спицы колеса, попадая то в те годы, когда ещё не родились, то в те, когда и их внуки уже не ходили по этим землям. Однако было во всём этом мире одно непреходящее существо, помнившее тот день, когда всё изменилось, и наверняка планировавшее дожить до того, когда изменяться наконец будет нечему. Каждый поворот колеса ознаменовывался тем, что его убивали, и в каждый следующий он возрождался, вновь начиная претворять в жизнь свой зловещий план. Он погружал мир в бездну хаоса, а затем окутывал его цепями порядка. Одни считали его порождением первого, другие — творением второго. Правда была в том, что он давно уже вышел за пределы двух стихий этого мира. Он воплотил волю тьмы, постоянно подталкивавшую Избранных ввергнуть всё вокруг в бездну саморазрушения и самоуничтожения, чтобы мир наконец избавился от мучений, и лишь безграничная бездна, не рождавшаяся и не умиравшая, осталась править в нём. Так он думал сам, не подозревая, что был лишь частью этой тьмы, и с концом этого мира придёт его черёд снова присоединиться к огромному хору безликих голосов, скитающихся посреди пустошей. Сама судьба приготовила ему потерять могущество, и, по её иронии, он сам делал всё для этого.

— Это всё игра, и ты это знаешь, — Энакин поднёс руки к Черепу. — Ты бессилен что-то изменить, как буду я, если послушаюсь тебя ещё раз.

«Скорее».

— Он тянет время!

— Ты будешь спорить с тем, кто тебя создал? — в голосе зазвучала искренняя обида. — Со своим Императором?

В разные повороты колеса его называли по-разному, и настоящее имя затерялось ещё тогда, когда первый из Избранных запустил порочный круг перерождений мира. Спустя бесчисленное количество эпох остался лишь титул, которым он себя теперь величал. Могло показаться, что он сам давным-давно забыл собственное имя, но он просто не считал нужным называть его.

Судьба слишком долго не давала ему возможности завершить свой план, и он наконец решил взять дело полностью в свои руки. Он погрузился в Силу, дававшую жизнь всему живому и почти полностью угасшую сейчас, чтобы породить венец творения. Последнего Избранного, который наконец принесёт ему в руки власть. И ему это удалось. У женщины по имени Шми от неизвестного отца родился сын, которого назвали Энакином. Пророчество в последний раз стало сбываться.

— Да. Потому что этому пора положить конец. Падме, — он нагнулся к ней и поцеловал в последний раз.

Асажж, спасибо за всё.

Падме отстранилась, и он принялся исполнять своё предназначение. Пророчеству следовало сбыться как можно быстрее. Даже если это пророчество значило конец мира. Позволять своим любимым гибнуть без остатка, без всякой надежды, он не мог. Он положил руку на Череп и сосредоточился на видении совершенно нового мира. Мира без времени и пространства, без жизни и смерти, без порядка и без хаоса. Чистого, совершенно не затронутого живительной энергией Силы, которая с каждым поворотом колеса всё больше превращалась в Тёмную сторону, поглощая саму себя. Колесо совершало последний оборот. Как и все предыдущие Избранные, сейчас Энакин должен был вспыхнуть светом, в последний раз возвращая равновесие в этот мир. Теперь уже — истинное равновесие.

Через секунду не произошло ничего. Только под руками стало подозрительно пусто. Энакин открыл глаза и увидел, что Череп рассыпался в прах.

Мир исказился настолько, что пророчество, лежавшее в его основе, из самой правдивой истины обратилось в самую верную ложь. Средоточие Силы, величайший артефакт, который первый Избранный завещал грядущим поколениям, рассыпалось в прах. Теперь уже ничего не могло привести к спасению. Пространство и время в пляске смерти разрывали мир за пределами алтаря. Но здесь всё держалось.

— Вот плоды твоей глупости.

Император стоял рядом с ним. Дряхлый старик в чёрной робе, уже давно не мёртвый и не живой, склонился над алтарём. Последняя из его попыток обернулась прахом. Больше ему было некем править, а следовательно — и не к чему стремиться. Однако он не исчезал и не превращался в пустую оболочку, подобно другим. В этом была его тёмная тайна, благодаря которой он пережил все повороты колеса. Пока в мире оставалось, чем править, он останется жить.

— И теперь настало время за неё платить.

Молнии чудовищной силы вонзились в тела Энакина и Падме. Мир вокруг превращался в боль, кроме которой нельзя было почувствовать совершенно ничего. Однако смерть больше не пугала Энакина. Его приводило в отчаянное исступление то, что он не мог ничего сделать. Император создал его из Силы, а Сила угасла. И вместе с ней мир пал, потеряв всякую надежду если не на процветание, то хотя бы на счастливый уход в небытие.

Всё прекратилось в мгновение. Вокруг резко потемнело, как будто звёздное небо пришло прежде своего срока, если бы в этом мире ещё оставалось такое понятие, как срок. Красные отблески пронзили эту тьму, и лава под ними словно ожила. Император замер на месте. Энакин, подхватив Падме, потерявшую от боли чувства, едва сумел подняться на ноги, открывая глаза и видя картину, которая с трудом поддавалась описанию. Или это его сознание, повреждённое угасанием Силы, начинало играть с ним злую шутку.

Император расплывался перед ним, охватывая всё вокруг. Беспроглядная бездна пожирала мир, уводя его обратно вглубь времён, когда Сила только появилась на свет. Асажж материализовалась рядом, словно вытянутая из его сознания. Падме, пришедшая в себя, спросила, что случилось. Он ответил, что ничего не понимает. Он прижимал её и Асажж к себе, пока Император захватывал абсолютную власть, к которой всегда стремился. Энакин был готов сказать, что они проиграли. Однако мир, полностью разрушенный, удерживался на маленьком островке среди тех, кто ещё нёс в себе остатки прогнившего колеса. Труху от давно мёртвого дерева. Перед Энакином, Асажж и Падме стояли ещё двое. Они казались обычными людьми, но стоило приглядеться, как тут же показывались очертания звёздного неба и магматической породы. Они затмевали собой всё, и они же своими могучими крыльями держали своды мира, защищая его остатки и от всё наступавшего Императора, и друг от друга. Только теперь Энакин узнал их. Порядок и хаос, воплотившиеся в конце времён, в последний раз столкнувшиеся и окончательно сокрушившие стабильность равновесия. Наступил черёд сказать своё слово и этих двух покалеченных веками созданий, которые на первый взгляд казались богами. Но то была всего лишь горькая случайность их судеб.

— Если ты хочешь получить, что тебе нужно, то лучше прекрати.

Этот голос мог бы принадлежать молодой девушке, навеки оставшейся в своём юном возрасте, но после бесчисленных прошедших эпох он потерял все прекрасные нотки, и теперь сквозь переливы магмы, звучавшие шипением в её речи, едва уже узнавалось то прекрасное существо, которым она когда-то была.

— Я достиг безграничной власти, — Император не унимался, сдавливая их всё сильнее — Больше ты меня не остановишь. Никогда.

— Ты остановишь себя сам. Довольно. Хватит. Я прошу тебя.

Сквозь тело, покрытое застывшей лавой и красными прожилками, проступили её настоящие очертания. Белое одеяние, маленькая, можно сказать, хрупкая фигура, округлые черты лица. Волосы девушки, будто совсем недавно связанные в пучки, теперь растрепались. Она чем-то напоминала ему Падме. Чем именно, Энакин сказать не мог. Ещё более странным оказалось то, что служительницей этого существа была Асажж.

— Повелительница, — раздался тихий, благоговейный шёпот.

— Не бойся. Всё будет в порядке.

Хаос не был первородной стихией этого мира. Он появился на втором повороте колеса, когда первый из Избранных уже пал, и все те, кто оказался достаточно умён, чтобы увидеть грядущие искажения, стали пытаться что-то предпринять. Среди них были те, кто пытался обратить грядущую катастрофу себе на пользу, надеясь с концом мира обрести большее могущество, чем прежде. Никто из них даже не приблизился к цели, кроме одного человека.

— Сразись со мной. Сверши наше общее предназначение, — Император продолжал.

— Никогда, — очертания её фигуры проступили сильнее, словно она вспоминала о годах юности, когда её ещё не обратили в этого змея.

В конце первого поворота у Императора был сын. На втором повороте у сына Императора и его любимой женщины должна была родиться дочь. Боясь экспериментов отца, сын сбежал на другой конец мира. Однако и это ему не помогло. В его ребёнке, как и во всех существах этого мира, жила Сила. Император воздействовал на неё даже сквозь огромные расстояния, изменяя природу девочки в утробе. Это не прошло бесследно: вместе с ней в мир пришёл хаос, повреждённая, искажённая жизнь, долгое время таившаяся на задворках существования, но в один момент всё-таки исполнившая свою цель.

Она встала на пути у возвращения Императора и конца мира. Однако заплатила за эту огромную цену. Сама она превратилась в повелительницу хаоса, огромного хаотического змея, а её порождения, демоны, навеки заполнили этот мир. Когда колесо в очередной раз повернулось, хаос никуда не исчез. Неодолимое стремление к изменению, сама суть жизни, воплотилось в этой девушке. В тех же, кого она привела за собой, отразились вечные пороки: разрушение, безумие, боль, прожорливость, бесконечное порождение, ненависть; но сама она при жизни и до этого самого дня несла противоположные им добродетели: созидание, творческий гений, сопереживание страдающим, умеренность в еде и в размножении, любовь. Всё то, у чего прежде не было покровителя, обрело его в ней. Она до сих пор нерушимой стеной стояла на защите мира и его возможности двигаться дальше.

— Ты так и не поняла, Рей.

— Не пойму, ты знаешь.

— Знаю.

Они вели этот разговор на протяжении бесчисленных эпох, и уже слишком давно запас их доводов иссяк, чтобы они ограничивались чем-то, кроме уже привычного обоим набора фраз. Менялись разве что интонации, и только в голосе у Рей. Ненависть к Императору угасала в ней с каждым поворотом колеса, и постепенно этот вечный старик, последнее родное существо, начинал вызывать у неё жалость своими бесконечными и безуспешными, несмотря на всё его могущество, попытками обрести власть.

— Император, признайте своё поражение, пока вы ещё можете.

Порядок для этого мира существовал всегда, однако только лишь потому, что его повелитель появился на свет перед самым первым поворотом и застал каждый из них. Как и Рей, он был всего лишь результатом экспериментов Императора, попыткой стабилизировать угасавший мир. Но в итоге стремления порядка свелись к попыткам заморозить время и пространство, подчинить всё строгому, никогда не меняющемуся ритму. Абсолютная неизменность и гибель для всего, что хоть немного не удовлетворяло этому требованию, кроме культистов, которые просто считались полезными и распространяли эти идеалы: такова была утопия порядка.

Лишь одну форму существования он признавал совершенной. Оживлённое им железо, не укреплявшееся и не разрушавшееся с течением веков, вечно стоявшее на страже мира до тех пор, пока тот не исчез, пока не наступило сегодня. Среди этого оружия было то, которым он особенно гордился. Одно на каждый поворот колеса. Уничтожитель миров, дававший один залп и тут же погибавший, когда Рей приводила своих людей, осознанно или ещё не совсем, как на втором повороте. Однако пространство и время искажались, и в этот раз у него было совсем мало времени на постройку, и ещё меньше, чтобы решить, выстрел в каком направлении осуществить. Последнюю свою возможность порядок упустил..

— Он всё-таки защитит нас, — пробормотала Падме.

— Вы в безопасности, — его голос пробирал до костей и будто замораживал, воплощая ту самую силу, которую он представлял, — пока мы здесь.

— Ты предал меня, — пророкотал Император.

— Нет, Император. Вы предали наше общее дело. Вы должны были помочь мне установить порядок, но вы породили лишь хаос.

Порядок когда-то был союзником Императора, веря, что вместе они привнесут в этот мир долгожданный покой, спасут от той катастрофы, которая произошла, когда первый Избранный отправил колесо мироздания навстречу бездне. Однако Император преследовал лишь свои цели, и ради этих целей породил смертельного врага порядка, желая столкнуть их между собой ради уничтожения мира. Он просчитался: порядок вышел на связь с союзниками Рей, и, объединив усилия со вторым из Избранных, они сумели низвергнуть Императора. Один из его преданных слуг перед этим успел смертельно ранить порядок, и тот впал в вечный сон.

Вечность. Сейчас это слово больше ничего не значило. Одна эпоха сменилась другой, и порядок вернулся на свой законный трон, больше уже не сходя с него никогда. Его слуги стали искать способ вернуть этот мир в его прежнее состояние, периодически сталкиваясь с желавшими разрушить его до основания, окончив все мучения, слугами хаоса и сражаясь с ними в борьбе, не знавшей конца. Соперничество, яростная схватка между ними с каждым следующим поворотом приобретали всё более гротескный характер.

Рей не могла не разрушать, хотя всё, к чему она стремилась, было продолжение жизни. Порядок не мог не изменять мир вокруг, хотя стремился лишь к его сохранению в прежнем виде. В конечном итоге их объединяло стремление к благу для этого мира, которому они оба давно перестали принадлежать, потеряв свои человеческие оболочки к тому моменту, как колесо окончательно повернулось во второй раз. Однако в силу своей природы они долгое время продолжали сражаться друг с другом. Рей сеяла ненависть, моля о любви к каждому осколку Силы. Порядок без толики милосердия сокрушал тысячи и тысячи, чтобы жил весь мир, некогда Силой порождённый. Самые одарённые из их адептов в последние циклы стали это понимать и объединять усилия. Всё оказывалось бесполезно, и стихии вновь начинали борьбу, однако, будучи не подвластными времени, единожды появившимися и сразу же вросшими в ткань этого мира, они запоминали предыдущие схватки и с каждым поворотом колеса становились даже ближе друг к другу.

— Армитаж, — магматический поток устремился к ночному небу.

— Рей, это в моей природе. Он породил меня таким, — ледяной холод окутал неугасаемый жар.

— Я понимаю.

Каждую эпоху ему приходилось выходить на бой с ней, и каждую эпоху он заточал её в темнице в самом сердце мира, а сам снова проваливался в вечный сон. В конце времён они вновь сражались, то друг с другом, то с Избранным, то с Императором. А после всё возвращалось на круги своя, к прежней вражде, которая продолжала становиться всё более абсурдной.

— Армитаж, — она прижалась к нему, — это тоже заканчивается.

— Я чувствую это, — он окончательно сковал её, но был не в силах удержать. Она прорывалась наружу, врастая в него. Они разрушали грани порядка и хаоса. Голоса из предыдущих эпох, их собственные голоса, зазвучали вокруг.

«Столько жертв, ради чего?».

«Так требовалось, иначе бы нас с тобой тут не оказалось».

«Мне плевать, кто выиграет, мир должен сохраниться!».

«Мне плевать, кто выиграет, Избранный должен проиграть!».

«Что было бы со мной?».

«Я не мог не поступить так. Я знал, что ты была там».

«Мне больно, Армитаж».

«Мне...»

«Я вечно буду пытаться помешать тебе».

«Я вечно буду стремиться к своей цели, ты знаешь».

«Знаю».

Наступал настоящий конец всего, и прежняя вражда окончательно потеряла всякое значение. Теперь они вдвоём удерживали последний остаток мира от власти Императора, власти бездны. Порядок и хаос соединялись друг с другом. Женский силуэт посреди лавовых прожилок и мужской силуэт посреди темноты космоса приникли друг к другу.

— Это бесполезно, — Император не останавливался. — Вы падёте!

— Всё падёт, — отозвалась Рей.

— Но мы будем сохранять жизнь до конца, — вторил ей Армитаж.

— Всё это замечательно, но что делать нам? — не выдержал Энакин.

— Мы можем как-то помочь? — обратилась к ним Асажж.

— Нам нужно что-то сделать! — Падме не могла оставить борьбу.

— Мы, — Рей повернулась к ним, и все они краткие доли секунды могли видеть её лицо, её полный любви ко всему существовавшему взгляд.

— Мы ничего не можем сделать, — продолжил за неё Армитаж, в чьих глазах спустя бессчётное количество времени не осталось ничего, кроме пустоты. — Теперь нам остаётся только ждать, когда наши силы иссякнут, и всё закончится.

— Нет, — Асажж прислонилась к алтарю.

— Мир должен сохраниться, — возразила Падме.

— Почему же, — Энакин, смотря на Рей и Армитажа, понял. — Этот мир уже разрушен. Но, — теперь перед глазами у него были не кости предыдущих эпох, но видение чего-то совершенно нового. Для него и Падме. Она всё-таки будет жить вечно. В разрушенный дотла мир приходила новая надежда, — это не значит, что нового не будет никогда. Сила и пустота, — его будто озарило, — не единственное, что может быть.

— Этому миру следует угаснуть, — Император согласился с ним. — Ваша борьба была впустую всё это время.

— Она была не впустую, — раздался голос Рей.

— Она готовила нас к этому мигу, — Армитаж говорил за ней, будто эхо. — Но теперь нам действительно нужна ваша помощь. Асажж, Падме, протянитесь к Энакину. Без него это не имеет смысла.

Энакин почувствовал, как порядок и хаос соединяются в своём стремлении к нему. Он потянулся к ним в ответ и ощутил что-то совершенно невероятное. Армитаж и Рей схлестнулись, ведомые им вперёд, разрушая последнее противостояние этого мира. Тьма охватывала их. Могущество Императора воистину становилось безграничным. Они же, все пятеро, превращались в вечное препятствие на его пути, вбивая колонну там, где когда-то был мир.

Император поглощал их, завершая своё восхождение к власти, оканчивая существование всего. Асажж и Падме держались за Энакина в последние мгновения перед неизвестностью.

Веками Избранные пытались отсрочить конец мира, однако последний из них отказался от этого стремления. Энакин, всю свою жизнь стремившийся защитить любимых, уже один раз едва ли не обрёкший Падме на вечное существование в круговороте победившей пустоты, понял последнюю из истин. Никто не знал, как спасти его любимую в этом мире. Это было невозможно. Спасение лежало там, далеко за горизонтом событий. И не только для неё, но и для каждого из них. А это значило, что предыдущему миру пришла пора угаснуть.

Армитаж и Рей потянулись друг к другу, целуя и окончательно разрушая ткань мироздания. В этот же самый момент Энакин почувствовал, как внутри него просыпаются тысячи душ. Мидихлорианы исчезали, и он становился всё слабее. В нём не оставалось ничего, кроме слияния порядка и хаоса. Сама Сила исчезала. Жизнь и смерть прекращали существование.

Он уже не слышал криков Асажж и Падме, не чувствовал тени Императора. Армитаж и Рей продолжали свой поцелуй, унося прочь само бытие. Всё вокруг перестало.

Мир долго умирал, и его мучения наконец подошли к концу. Пустота воплотилась, охватывая всё вокруг своей властью. Порядок и хаос исполнили свою цель, разрушив бившиеся в агонии остатки. Их служительницы помогли эту цель воплотить, а вместе с этим — и дать последнему из Избранных шанс исправить ошибку первого; и он этим шансом воспользовался. Непредставимо долго не приходившая к своему концу эпоха наконец завершилась.

Бытие рухнуло в бездну. Но только те, кто дожил до его конца, успели увидеть: эта бездна на самом деле была небесной высью. Спрыгнувшие с колеса в последнюю секунду, они покинули старый мир, чьё время закончилось.

Они не знали, куда стремились. Это оставалось неведомым. Неведомым, которого они больше не боялись.

Потому что теперь они были едины.

Император и его подданные. Падме, Асажж и Энакин. Армитаж и Рей. Они все и их мир.

Новый мир.


End file.
